Sprinkles
by AnOreoForElphie
Summary: Galinda decides that she wants to make cupcakes, but of course she needs her bestest friend to help her out. Fluffy little Gelphie Friendship Oneshot. Shiz-ezra.


**Hello! I actually came up with this idea while watching a rerun of the Wicked episode of Cupcake Wars (I mean, who doesn't love that show?). I'm trying to write as much as possible now because school starts again in 3 days, so I won't have much time. (On the bright side, Once Upon a Time starts again a few weeks after school starts) I felt the need for some slightly ridiculous Gelphie friendship fluff, so here you go!**

* * *

 _Oh no,_ was the only thing that Elphaba Thropp could think as she walked into her dorm and found her perky blonde roommate, and best friend, standing in the kitchen, humming a little song to herself as she pulled various baking ingredients out of their storage spaces, lining them up neatly along the counter. Shutting the door ever so carefully behind her, she tried to silently make her way to her bed, where she could barricade herself behind stacks of books and excuses about having some assignment due the next day. She was halfway there, halfway to being safe from whatever bubbly blonde scheme she was to be subjected to, when a high-pitched voice broke through the silence.

"Oh, there you are, Elphie! I've been waiting for you!" Galinda said. Elphaba closed her eyes and sighed before turning, making sure to give her friend her best fake smile. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with her roommate, it was just that every time Galinda tried to do something with her, Elphaba ended up spending hours brushing knots out of her long, ebony hair that hadn't been there before or poking herself in the eye with a thing of mascara. Of course she wouldn't mind helping the blonde with whatever baking creation she was about to attempt to pull off, but she just really didn't want to end up fishing her glasses out of a bowl of milk.

"Hi, Glin." She said, hoping that she had concealed the slight agitation she was hearing. One thing she hated was upsetting Galinda. As naive and sometimes ignorant as the blonde could be, Elphaba did care about her, and telling her that she really didn't want to take part in whatever it was that the blonde was planning would very possibly crush her otherwise very perky soul, even if just for a bit. _Maybe,_ she thought instead, _if I just slowly turn away, she won't even notice me leaving until I'm gone._ She did as she thought, turning on her heel very slowly and, feeling herself get closer and closer to the safety of her bed, reaching out to grab the doorknob, thought _Yes, yes. Almost there. Then you'll be free of whatever she wants you to do and she'll be free of heartbreak. Almost-_

"Well, where are you going?" Galinda asked, as if it wasn't obvious already that the green girl was obviously trying to get to her bed.

 _-There._ Sighing and turning around once more, Elphaba looked at the blonde and replied simply, "To my bed."

"Well yes, but why?"

"Because... I want to read on my bed."

"Oh, but all you do is read! Come on, Elphie! I've got something fun planned! You can read later." The blonde persisted. Elphaba, knowing that this was a fight she wouldn't be able to win, just decided to accept defeat, situations like this were the only times where she would even so much as consider giving up, and set her books down on a small side side table before making her way to the little kitchen and leaning on the counter.

"So, what exactly is this 'something fun' that you have planned?" Elphaba asked. If this was going to happen, she supposed it was best to just know exactly what she was being forced into. Not that she didn't love her friend, it was just that Galinda had a tendency to get a bit carried away, often at her green roommate's expense, though she never intended for it to be that way.

"Cupcakes!" The blonde exclaimed cheerfully, motioning to all of the baking supplies lined up along the kitchen counters.

 _Oh, sweet Oz._ Elphaba thought immediately. Sure, Galinda liked cupcakes. That did _not_ mean that she was good at making them. In fact, Galinda wasn't all that great at making _anything_. Sure, she could make something quick like a sandwich or a piece of toast, but Galinda's overwhelmingly large amount of energy made it hard for her to go without bouncing all over in large, open areas, let alone a small kitchenette, not to mention the fact that the thought of Galinda with knife, or any sharp object, for that matter, scared Elphaba much more than she thought it probably should.

The blonde beamed as she said, "I got everything we'll need. Flour, check. Sugar, check. Eggs, check. Butter, check. Vanilla, check. Salt, check. Baking powder, check. Milk, check." The image of Elphaba fishing her glasses out of a bowl of milk flashed before the green girl's eyes again, but she quickly shoved it away. Instead of objecting, she just forced a small smile.

"Great." She managed to say. Apparently, it had sounded genuine, at least to Galinda, because she nodded happily before turning to where she had a stack of mixing bowls and picking one out, moving the rest out of the way. She pulled a recipe card off of the counter.

"This is Momsie's recipe," she explained, proudly showing the small card off to her friend. "I've never actually made them myself before, but how hard can it be?"

 _Hopefully easy enough for you to do it without destroying this entire dorm._ Elphaba couldn't help but think. She felt bad for not being able to share her friend's enthusiasm, but since, one, they were just cupcakes, and two, she was still wary of being in a kitchen with Galinda after the gingerbread house they had made, or rather attempted to make, last Lurlinemas, she just couldn't muster up any of the excitement the bubbly blonde felt. But she supposed that the odds of something going wrong would decrease dramatically if she actually tried to help. One thing she had learned from all of their past endeavors was that Elphaba was often Galinda's voice of reason. _So maybe if I just stay back and only intervene when necessary, we'll end up with good cupcakes, a happy blonde, and a content green girl._

"Okay, so first we have to put all of the dry ingredients in a bowl and mix them together with this." Galinda said, holding up a whisk, as she continued to look at the recipe card. "Well, that seems easy enough. Elphie, would you be so kind as to hand me the sugar?" She then asked, looking up at her roommate. Elphaba nodded and very carefully lifted the bag of sugar off of the counter and handed it over. "Thanks!" Galinda beamed before opening the bag gently and dumping half of the bag's contents into the bowl. Elphaba felt her forehead meet her palm.

"Glin," she began sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"Does that recipe really call for half-a-bag of sugar?" She asked, trying to be patient. She supposed that she was already used to this kind of stuff.

"Umm... no. But I like my cupcakes extra sweet!"

"Yes, Glin, but that is way too much sugar. It'll probably ruin the cupcakes." She said, gently taking the bag of sugar out of her friend's hands and placing it on the counter behind her so that the blonde wouldn't be able to reach for it, at least not without getting past the green girl. Turning back around, she found that Galinda had already proceeded to dump almost the entire bag of flour into another bowl. "What are you doing?" She asked, surprised at how calm she sounded.

"Adding flour." The blonde said simply, now emptying the remaining contents of the flour bag into the bowl.

"Oz, Galinda, are you even reading the recipe?" Elphaba asked. "Here, let me. There's still a way to fix this." She said, gently pushing past her friend, who moved out of the way and leaned against the oven. The green girl found herself taking yet another mixing bowl and placing it in front of her. "Here," she said. "If you get the proper measurements of sugar and flour from out of these bowls, you can just put the remaining back in the appropriate bag." As she spoke, she pulled out the dry measuring cups and scooped up the correct amount of sugar before dumping it into the mixing bowl. "Then you add the butter," She said, scanning the line of ingredients for what she needed and, upon finding it, added it in with the sugar. "And mix until the mixture is..." She paused to look back at the recipe card. "...'light and fluffy'. Okay." Grabbing the whisk, she carefully mixed the two ingredients together until she thought that the resulting mixture looked right. "Good. Then you add the eggs one at a time." She said, still looking at the recipe as she reached over to grab the two eggs on the counter, carefully cracking one on the edge of the bowl before throwing away the shell and doing the same to the next egg. "Then you mix." She said, picking up the whisk again and whisking everything in the bowl together. "Ah, this is where the flour comes in." She noted, once again looking down at the recipe card.

Galinda peered over her friend's shoulder as she watched green hands move rather quickly as they mixed together ingredient after ingredient without making a bit of a mess. _Now hopefully they taste good._ She thought.

"...And then you put it in the oven for eighteen minutes before taking it out and letting it cool." Elphaba said as she closed the oven and leaned against it.

"Great job, Elphie!" Galinda beamed, giving her friend two thumbs up. "Cupcakes and no mess!"

"Yeah. Wait..."

"Oh, don't worry. It was all part of my plan for you to make the cupcakes."

"Your... plan?"

"Yeah. I want to give Fiyero some cupcakes, but I've never made them, and I don't want him to make fun of my cupcake-making abilities. Now, if he doesn't like them, I can say that you made them, and spare myself that embarrassment. But if he does like them, I'll tell him that it's my Momsie's recipe."

Elphaba couldn't believe her ears. She had been tricked. By Galinda, of all people. "Really?"

"Yep. Now, let's clean up!" Was all she got in response. Elphaba sighed and turned to start cleaning up. She supposed that it was a good thing that Galinda had tricked her into making the cupcakes, since there was now very minimal mess and a very, very noticeable absence of disaster.

"Where do I put the flour? Oh, it goes-" Galinda began, only to drop the flour on the floor. The bag promptly exploded and left the perky blonde and the green girl, and a good bit of their dorm, covered in flour.

* * *

 **If you didn't already know, my Galinda is heavily inspired by Alli Mauzey's portrayal of the character. NOTE: In case you want to see how I picture the characters, you can actually find the full show with that entire cast on YouTube right now. (Donna Vivino, Alli Mauzey, Kyle Dean Massey, etc.)**

 **Okay, that's all for now! Hope you at least got a little smile out of my random little oneshot!**

 **Every time you review, a red panda learns to defy gravity!**


End file.
